


跑馬燈

by siraiyumu



Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 劇情中（第三學期）捏造2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075220
Kudos: 2





	跑馬燈

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情中（第三學期）捏造  
> 2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章

20XX年，2月3日上午，距離潛入殿堂還剩8個小時。

每當人踏上枯躁無趣的電車月臺，能讓他們一直盯著的，無非是自己的手機，以及頂上不斷擠出各種訊息的跑馬燈。

那天上午，明智吾郎到達澀谷車站時，早已過了學生及上班族的通勤熱潮，月臺上空蕩無人。這並不是什麼稀奇事，曾經身為媒體寵兒的他，時常會請假參與攝影及處理各類委託案件。真正能回到學校時，稀疏的人潮中，唯獨穿著校服的他特別顯眼。

吾郎早已習慣獨自在不合群的時機站在杳無人煙的月臺邊，目光在手機與頂上的跑馬燈之間交替，等待著游動的倒數計時帶來列車的氣流。

然而，這天他望著手機的目光卻有些茫然。

這大概就是等死的感覺，即使趕去學校，也只是為了一個無法達到的目標維持原先的慣性，何況他在學校幾乎沒什麼校園及社團生活可言，已毫無實質意義。

這也是為何他一大早整裝離開盧布朗，卻沒有急於趕著接上這天的預定行程，反而悠閒地回家洗了個熱水澡，享受了杯餐後咖啡，又把之前讀過的小說抓起來翻了起頁，才操起提箱出門。

盧布朗那間老舊的閣樓，承載著他們互相欺瞞的初夜，又目送不再有謊言的最後一夜逝去。

昨晚，丸喜和蓮接觸以後，揭開了一切關於自己的真相。

雨宮蓮的反應，雖算是如預料之內，但也不少部份超出了他的想像。為此，他們幾乎徹夜未眠。

冬季暖和的晨光穿透冰冷的玻璃窗，打亮身旁戀人那頭黑色捲髮時，有些以往未曾有過的想法卻一一浮出腦海。吾郎離開時，蓮尚未清醒，眼角的淚痕早已乾涸，怎麼也擦不掉。

直到最後，雨宮蓮果然沒讓他失望。

只是望著他的反應，果然自己更無法原諒丸喜拓人。但又心知肚明，自己倒也不全然是氣那個諮商心理師。

以蓮的性格，如果不是遇上自己，而是和自己以外的人相戀，結果會截然不同罷。

「嗡──嗡──」

自回憶中抽離，當列車進站警示閃爍之際，吾郎口袋裡的手機無預警地震動起來。

抽起一看，來電顯示冒出了「閣樓垃圾」幾個字。

「你的來電顯示，才是對我真實的看法？」

才剛接起，話筒與身後同時想起相同的嗓音與言語，使得他迅速回首。

只見黑髮少年就站在他的兩公尺外，雜亂的捲髮、如假面般蓋住大半顏面的寬大粗框眼鏡、三七步站姿，看似隨性又不修邊幅，卻按照校規把吊帶和制服外套扣得整齊，一切正如往常的他。

「你的翹課紀錄回到現實以後可是會照算的。」

「大概不會。」

切斷通話的同時，吾郎對他的回應稍稍愣了半晌。

確實，若不是自己在聖誕夜替他出了頭，他肯定會擋下所有的罪責去投案。等待他的，也就只剩下囚禁於少年院裡的生活。

「……是嗎。」

吾郎回應時的語氣並沒有什麼起伏，只是如同以往的通勤習慣，在打過招呼後又轉向月臺。

「吾郎在毫無意義的地方挺溫柔的。」一陣沉默後，褐髮少年身後突然傳來這沒頭沒尾的評論。

「我可不記得自己對你溫柔過。」

「……交易以外的範疇無可奉告，之類的。」

聞言，年輕的偵探頓時語塞。

就在幾天前，當雨宮蓮問他接下來有什麼打算時，他是這麼回應過對方。那時的他早篤定不到最後關頭，絕不讓自己的存在議題成為對方的煩惱。那也不過是為了自己而已，談何溫柔？

隨著話題草草結束，一前一後排在月臺處的少年們又陷入沉默。

直到幾秒後，吾郎的手機傳來成串的來訊通知，來源帳號的預覽讓他忍不祝住翻了翻白眼。

「我就站在你面前，一定要用那麼沒效率的方式嗎？」

「看就知道了。」

吾郎回首瞪了身後人一眼，這才垂首滑開訊息欄。只見裡面塞滿了東京各地的景點、咖啡館、美食食記。想也知道對方的意圖是什麼，但無論是阻止他，或是順應他的任性都已沒什麼太大意義。

就在這時，頂上的跑馬燈替換成了進站警示，眨眼間列車進站刮起了冰冷的氣流，在月臺掀起了少量人群交匯的潮水。潮退之際，車門闔上，列車刮起高頻的音量再度起步，隨即呼嘯而去，又是一陣道別的氣流。

然而，兩個少年卻還站在月臺的原位。

停頓幾秒後，倒是不約而同朝著進站的相反方向移動。

◇ ◇ ◇

當他們在東京的街道四處吃喝遊歷後，最後一站來到位於池袋的天文館。本來這裡並不在他們的計畫之內，只是經歷半個上午及午後，無論是雙腿還是胃都已跨越了極限，正當他們在池袋尋找著能歇腳處時，蓮卻突然將目光停留在天文館的方向。

「進去看看，總覺得可能會有好事。」

真如同行黑髮少年所說的，他們在特殊放映聽購票時，就被人員告知，現場臨時有人取消了軟綿綿的療癒雲朵沙發，因而將雙人位置釋出。

這個虛偽、傲慢又多管閒事的曲解現實果然令人煩躁無比。

就他所知，那個雲朵沙發可是本來必須在兩個月前拚上操作速度，才有機會搶到預約名額的放映廳特等席，現在卻如此易得，光是想到這點就令人火大。丸喜就是用這種手段扭曲了世界上每個人、每件事物的價值。

「這次就接受他的好意罷。」

聽見旁人如此說道，吾郎立刻沉下臉來：

「你是認真的嗎，蓮？」

「如果他真的在看的話，應該很明白他已經說服不了我們。」

言至此，黑髮少年推了推眼鏡，鏡片的反光掩處了瞬間他眼神的變化：

「再言，就算已經決定消滅那座殿堂，毀掉這個現實，也無法否認他的所做所為曾經使某些人得救。」

語尾方絕，吾郎感受得到牽著自己指節的力道又束緊了些。

褐髮少年沒將真實的神情表現於臉上，只是冷哼一聲。

他知道蓮說的是事實，而身邊人大概就是其口中「得救過的某些人」之一。這也是為何怪盜團全員會在無意識之間對丸喜起了祈願。

忖至此，吾郎似乎又更能理解為何他對那個男人毫無好感的原因了。那個在人格面具覺醒前一無事處，只能看著自己的研究和心愛之人遠去的傢伙，卻能如此被雨宮蓮所需要，還以偽善之姿搏得了他的信任。最噁心的是，那個男人也用了自己完全不樂意的方式，在祈求自己的幸福。

不過，最終雨宮蓮還是憑著自身意識選擇了吾郎，關於這點大概怎麼也不會改變罷。忖至此，褐髮少年略微回握了嵌進指縫的指掌。

「……隨便你。」

之前吾郎偶爾也會因工作或應酬需要到放映聽來，但真的和友人︱︱正確來說是戀人一同前來，這還是第一次。

即使去年後半年，他們時常相約一起出去，但頂多只是在吉祥寺一帶活動而已，品川水族館算是少數的例外，何況還在那裡碰見了記者，更讓他們打消了日後四處遊玩的念頭。

更別說這是他第一次坐上特等席，兩人才剛躺下，就陷入了軟綿綿的墊子，這種不踏實感立即引來吾郎一陣掙扎，想盡速起身。誰料到躺上去後比想像中更難找到著力點，使他不但沒能起身，還朝著側面陷落，直到撞上身旁溫熱的軀體，這才停下來。

顯然蓮也和他一樣，才躺下就因為過軟而不適掙扎起來，最終兩人撞在一起依然找不到著力點。

「喂，別動好嗎？」

「我沒動。」

「但確實在往下陷吧？」

「有嗎？」

「喂……我說你，」

「嗯？」

「該不會就這樣滿足於現狀了吧？」

吾郎剛吐出此語，便使蓮揚起嘴角，又刻意縮起身子在男友的胸膛與肩邊蹭弄。

「嗯，觸感真好。」

「給我起來！」

沒過多久，放映廳暗下燈光，兩人才迅速滑出了軟墊，找對位置重新躺上去，隨即全場淹沒在震憾身心的音效中。

在此之前，吾郎沒有機會能仰望真實的星空。

幼年時的他和母親住在燈紅酒綠的花街中，像母親那樣帶著孩子做生意的流鶯實為少見。在狹窄而招牌雜亂的街道實在很難望清天頂。那時的自己大概也沒去特地想像過星空真實的模樣，畢竟它離得實在太遠，根本不存在哪天能呈現眼前的實感。

只要現有的幸福不要逝去就好。

那時的他，並沒有太多奢求，只要母親能繼續陪在身邊就好了。

然而，他所珍視的人，卻變成了比星空更觸不可及的概念。

他始終沒能仰望真實的星空，母親的死讓他被迫搬到郊區，那是個光害相對較少的老舊社區，但那時滿臉是傷的他鮮少抬起頭，歸途的景色此時他早忘了，唯一記得的就是自己的影子映在柏油路及磚道上那股狼狽。

幸福本身，也變成了比星空更觸不可及的概念。

當他再度回到這片積累所有恩怨的水泥叢林，朝著恩怨的業火縱身一跳，也就更無法意識到頂上的星空。早在那之前，他就有了覺悟。知道自己的雙手會染滿鮮血，自己的所做所為也許會製造出更多像自己一樣的孩子。即使如此，他還是選擇視而不見。

反正就算他不做，這個世界依舊以殘酷的方式運轉，他也理解不該再期待有誰願意正眼注視，甚至是理解這樣的自己。

被愛，也變成了比星空更觸不可及的概念。

世上最惡劣的行為，莫過於在將一個人拖入地獄前，讓其瞥見天堂的曙光，體會到它的溫暖。

果然，他無法原諒讓自己看見幸福一角的所有人。

而此時映入眼簾的星斗，再怎麼逼真，再怎麼引起他的欲望，終究只是虛偽的假象。

「吶，奶奶，剛剛那片星空，爸爸媽媽也在裡面嗎？」散場時，走在少年們前面的，是個牽著孩子的高齡婦女。

「是哪，他們一直都在呦，閃閃發光地守護著你。」

「啊，我知道！剛剛星空裡面最亮最亮的那兩顆星星，對吧？」

「不愧是你，果然找到他們了呢。」

而他們有說有笑的對話也不經意地流入兩人的聽覺之中。對此，吾郎忍不住別開了視線。

顯然自己的反應也映入了同行人的眼簾中。直到兩人步上了池袋車站的月臺，蓮這才開口問道：

「在想什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是覺得幻想真是充滿科學謬誤的東西。」

「……怎麼說？」

黑髮少年揚起了要笑不笑的神色，吾郎大概知道的，接下來自己出口的，絕對是相當煞風景，且對方也不大茍同的話題。即便如此，蓮也不會阻斷自己開口的機會，還會主動提問引出更多解釋，他就是這麼奇怪，又難以理解的傢伙。

「就算兩顆恆星從肉眼開來緊緊相依，實際上也差了數百萬光年。再言，相守？開什麼玩笑？我們看到的都是超過數百年前的光輝了，死去的人都還沒出生，哪來的相守一說？那不過是一種逃避痛苦跟孤獨的精神勝利法而……」

蓮一向不會阻斷自己開口的機會，照理來說是這樣的。

但此時第一次──或許也是最後一次的例外出現了。

被阻斷的同時，吾郎吐露的言語被突然伸入的舌尖挑去，驚訝之餘指縫也被對方揪緊，另一手則撫在吾郎的胸膛前，透過大衣、背心與制服外套的層層阻隔，隱約體會著心跳的鼓動。

換氣時，蓮即便鬆開了纏綿的舌身，依舊迷戀地在戀人的嘴角、鼻尖、頰面，以及眉心落下數個細碎的吻。

「……蓮，大家都在看。」

「反正你也不在乎。」

關於這點，雨宮蓮是說對了。事到如今，吾郎早就不在乎眾人的眼光。何況等待分離了認知世界與現實後，他們說不定什麼也不會記得。

不過像這樣毫無預警地被捧著臉狂吻，就算是他也不免感到困擾。

「你到底在發什麼神經？」

「我在這裡，吾郎。」

「哈？」

「感覺得到吧？」

邊言，蓮握住戀人指掌的力道又加劇許多，彷彿隔著手套也能感受到他的暖意。

「你到底在……」

「比恆星還近，還具體。」

至此，褐髮少年終於不禁語塞。當眼前人此語一出，他終於弄懂了對方的意涵。

「就在你的面前。」

聽來毫無意義的敘述句，卻在蓮毫無陰霾的灰眸直視下被賦予了意義。那雙眼中真真實實地映著自己憤憤不平的模樣，對他而言，被自己所否定的一切虛偽之物，或許都會在之後成為他心底無可抹滅的回憶，無論是甘是苦。

一直以來，雨宮蓮這個人，對他來說都實在太過刺眼，本性的耿直不畏權威即使讓對方吃了不少苦頭，但就是這股直率拯救過無數的人，也因此在危急時刻願意對他伸出援手，或許未來他落入少年院也會是如此罷。

然而，此時的吾郎還沒能發覺，眼前戀人那抹令他感到眩目的光輝，其實是與他的相處時光打磨出來的。也正是他們相遇後的點點滴滴，所有觀念的衝撞與競爭，才造就了現在的他們，才使如今的他們完整。

直到蓮在下一秒全面吐露。

「所以，我絕對不會後悔。就算重新選擇一次，站在我身邊的還會是你。就算再也見不了了，我也打算懷抱著至今為止你給我的所有活下去。」

吾郎不解地望著眼前不曾逃避他目光的戀人，他似乎能理解，又不太能理解。

畢竟這一切都在漸漸遠離他──又或許從來不會遠離。

就在這時，通往決戰之地的列車駛進了月臺，為他們敞開大門，蓋過聽覺的噪音與頂上的跑馬燈無不催促著他們儘速上車。

對明智吾郎來說，那是趟有去無回的單程之旅。

為此，褐髮少年冷下了臉，抿著還殘留戀人餘溫的唇，輕聲道：

「走吧。」

說罷，便牽著對方的指掌，繞過擋在身前的蓮，筆直地跨過車門。

「吾郎，我……」

「我知道。」

簡單的幾個音節，彷彿用盡吾郎全身氣力與狠勁。於此同時，他捏緊蓮的手掌，緊得顫抖不已。

「我當然都知道。」

畢竟，這段日子裡，他一直注視蓮。

最令人火大的，最想據為己有的，全都映入眼簾。

起初一臉不想惹事只想低調，撞球還打得超爛，直到最後漸漸善於忠實表達自己的想法，還拉攏一大群人匯聚成可觀的影響力，各方面都後來居上。雖然吾郎不會刻意去提，但他也是最能體會到戀人成長的人。

如今握在掌心的事物，是他僅剩不像星空那般遙遠的事物。

承載著他所有的嫉妒與想望、憎惡與愛戀。

以及，這也是明智吾郎生來第一次，衷心祈求他人的幸福。

車門闔上，鐵廂再度於冰冷的水泥叢林中奔馳穿梭。

而頂上的跑馬燈，為還享受著最後幾分鐘幸福的他們，指向了應去的方向。

20XX年，2月3日下午，距離潛入殿堂還剩1個小時。

Fin.


End file.
